Little Romance
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: "And I have this chance, to be your little romance." Ronnie's life, it's scattered and a mess, but it's still there. Starting at fourteen.


_I seem to be overflowing with EastEnders fics right about now.. I am finally writing something other than The Bill fiction! This story explores Ronnie's background. I hope not to make it toooo similar to other fics about this subject, because I know there's probably a few about Ronnie's childhood. This will expand over years of her life, exploring different issues, and should be quite a few chaps long I think. I have named it after Ingrid Michaelson's beautiful song, Little Romance._

Rating: K+, but may go up depending.  
Pairings: Ronnie/Joel, Ronnie/Jack, Ronnie/Archie.  
HOPEFULLY WILL BE IN CHARACTER! LET ME KNOW IF IT'S NOT! :)

**Little Romance:  
****Chapter One**

A fourteen-year-old Veronica Mitchell's mouth closed gently around the rainbow-striped lollipop she held in her hand, and she licked off the fruit flavour coating carefully. Her light blue eyes twinkled up at the boy next to her from beneath full black lashes- lashes that had only recently become familiar with a coat of mascara- and she smiled.

The morning had been spent on ferris-wheels, bumpercars, and some teacups (which despite being constructed for five-year-olds, still succeeded in making Ronnie feel worse for wear). The teenagers snacked companionably upon hotdogs and candyfloss, taking the occasional pointless go on the stalls as they passed them. Ronnie was clutching a clear plastic bag in her left hand, filled with water and containing two goldfish they had yet to name, this being the only product of their haphazard attempts at the dart-throwing.

"We need names." She'd said, looking up at Joel.

"They're fish, Ron."

"Yeah, but still. It's nice to give them names."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're silly." All went quiet for a while as Ronnie studied the two fish.

"You reckon they'll have kids?" Ronnie murmured, gazing through the plastic as they swam in circles round the bag.

"Doubt it Ron, he said they're both blokes."

"Having a good birthday so far?" Joel grinned lopsidedly, his dark fringe flopping slightly across his forehead.

"The best," Ronnie admitted, sitting down beneath the willow tree they had walked to. Seconds later he plonked himself a little clumsily by her side and slipped an arm around her waist, his thumb stroking her side. The words she had spoken were true; she had had the best birthday today. Ronnie had always loved the fair; whizzing around time and time again on the teacups, attempting to keep her eyes open to see the blur of colour that passed by; the slight abrasive feeling of melted candyfloss sticking to the tongue; the sight of delighted children being led around on ponies or donkeys. The day had been made even better by the warm sun that had been reflecting off her sun kissed shoulders, and had left a light blush-coloured sunburn across her nose and cheekbones.

Many a passer-by admired how sweet the young couple looked, sat with interlinked fingers and content smiles on their faces. The girl's white dress fluttered a little in the gentle breeze of that summer's day, just enough to reveal her tanned legs up to the knee. She looked comfortable there, leaning against the tree, just far enough away from the fairground that the bustle of the crowd wasn't audible.

"Thank you for today," Ronnie smiled softly up at her boyfriend and cuddled back into his arms, "it was really special."

"It could get more special," Joel smirked a little, running his fingertips up her arm and playing with her hair.

"How's that?" Ronnie looked up with innocent eyes,

"Want to go back to mine?" He asked, and Ronnie's eyes began to sparkle.

Back in Joel's bedroom, there was hasty unbuttoning of shirts and jeans, lifting of dresses and kicking off of shoes. Then came hitched breathing, soft smiles tinged with embarrassment and nervousness, but mostly passion. The weirdest, yet most incredible sensation she had experienced, perfection laced with a pain she hadn't expected. It was an interesting kind of pain- although it hurt; she only anticipated their next venture more. She was sure this was love. Hot, beautiful, clumsy love which was new and exciting to them both. Something they could both experience together, just the two of them. No interruptions.

Ronnie's blue eyes looked up at him afterwards, questioning him carefully, wondering.

"You were perfect." He answered, kissing her lips gently. And she smiled, a soft smile that reached her eyes. She _felt _perfect; it was perfect; the two of them were perfect. In her minds eye she relived the way he stroked her side, moved in synchronicity with her, and tickled her forehead softly with his longish brown hair.

The mind of a fourteen-year-old girl. Dreams laced with naivety.

* * *

**Just a short chapter to begin. Reviews would be great, let me know if I should continue..?**


End file.
